


accidentally spoiled

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overly Rich Noctis Is In Love With Prompto Who Likes To Joke About Buying Things, also known as the one time noctis spoiled prompto way too much, and noctis is like Huh. i See, and th enext day he shows up with whatever prompto asked for, i like to think that this is a reocurrent thing, like. prompto does a little joke about how he wants to buy something, me tbh id do anything for prompto, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: For their one year anniversary, Noctis thinks the present he should get Prompto should be meaningful and special. But also, Noctis believes Prompto deserves everything, so getting him a present is not an easy thing.That is, until Prompto jokingly suggests they buy a bouncing castle. Well, Noctisisrich, so what could possibly go wrong?Or, the one where Noctis doesn't know Prompto is joking and accidentally buys too much stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's four in the morning. why do i do this to myself. i've listened to too much ed sheeran and now this is too sweet. boy oh boy!
> 
> i have this fic jotted down as "the bouncing castle fic". i love my notes
> 
> also this is just straight up?? silly??? ooc because i don't like to deal with Serious Emotions? weird. silly fic with silly boys

The thing is: Noctis is nineteen, in love with his best friend, and with a credit card way too full for a nineteen year-old to have. On top of that, he’s not really good when it comes to realizing what a joke is and what an actual petition is.

The other thing is: Noctis is in love with his best friend, who he’s been dating for almost a year, and he’s not sure what to gift him on their anniversary. One year is a pretty big deal. _Prompto_ is a pretty big deal — Noctis absolutely adores him, and all the gift ideas he’s had don’t seem to be enough. As far as Noctis is concerned, Prompto deserves the world, but hey: even his credit card gets its limits.

“Specs, I don’t know what to do,” Noctis says from his place in the sofa, scrolling down online shops on his cellphone. Ignis looks up from his laptop. “I don’t know what to get Prompto for our one year anniversary.”

“And you expect me to know what _you_ should get _your_ boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Noctis sighs. “No, I’m just joking.”

Ignis raises one eyebrow at him.

“Okay, I’m _mostly_ joking,” Noctis amends with a nervous smile. “It’s just… one year is a pretty big deal, right? So like, a present should be very meaningful.”

“It should indeed.”

“Does a hoodie with a Chocobo design on counts?” he frowns at the screen. It _is_ a pretty cute hoodie. Black suits Prompto perfectly, and he always looks cozy when he wears big clothes. Noctis smiles softly without realizing. “Like, he loves Chocobos, so…?”

Ignis sighs, more amused than exasperated. He gets up, closing his laptop, and as he’s gathering his stuff he says: “Noct, at the end of the day, _you’re_ his boyfriend. You’ll know what he wants.” Looking at his surroundings for a moment, Ignis hums and nods, almost like telling Noctis he’s content with how tidy everything is. “I have left food on the fridge. You know how to heat it up, I assume. Remember to—”

“Not heat it up in the microwave because it doesn’t have the same taste?”

Ignis smiles a little. “And remember—”

“To separate in colors my dirty clothes because otherwise it’ll mess up?”

“Huh. You have learnt well,” Ignis says, genuinely impressed. “Since everything is in order, I will get going to the castle again. Anything else you need me for?”

“Only if you can tell me exactly what I need to get Prompto.” Ignis shakes his head. “Then we’re good. Take care, Ignis.”

“Likewise, Highness. Please remember to lock your doors at night.”

“Will do.”

Ignis leaves for the night, and Noctis is left with his phone and the horrible online shop that doesn’t tell him what to get his boyfriend. Would a camera work? Would the best top quality camera he could get in Insomnia be a good idea? Or would Prompto be more of a sentimental guy, and would he prefer a camera that has history and affection in it?

Noctis rubs his face. He _loves_ Prompto, he _knows_ what Prompto loves, but he’s not sure what the right thing to buy is. Prompto probably has the right present, and Noctis is left here at night not knowing what to get. Just as he’s scrolling, he gets a call from Mr. Argentum himself, and a big grin takes over his face.

“Hey,” Noctis answers the phone, mood instantly lifting up. “What’s up?”

“I’m bored and I miss you,” Prompto greets, laughing a bit. “I’m done with all my chores. I’m _exhausted_ , but I got the videogame about the keys I told you about!”

“Oh?” _Videogames_ , Noctis notes. He could buy more videogames. A new console, maybe? “What’s the game about?”

“Being honest? I legit have no idea, dude. There are guys talking to me about darkness, and the main character has a gigantic key as a weapon. There’s a talking duck as well.” Prompto stops for a second, and Noctis can tell he’s frowning. “I’m not sure what game I bought.”

Noctis laughs. “It doesn’t sound too bad. I’d play it. Is it like, a series?”

“Uh, yeah! There is like, seven games? I got the first one!”

Seven games. Yeah, he could afford all of those plus a new console. But would Prompto _want_ it, though? Noctis doesn’t want to ask because it’s supposed to be a surprise, but also, he would love to know in specific detail what’s good to buy and what’s not.

“And the game’s called?”

“Kingdom of the Hearts or something like that. I’m willing to give it another chance,” Prompto laughs a little, and in turn, it makes Noctis laugh. “Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask — were you busy? Did I interrupt anything?”

“Not at all,” he quickly replies, standing up from the sofa and looking for his laptop. He must’ve left it _somewhere_. He needs to check _right now_ just how much those games are. “I was just…”

“Hm?”

Noctis sighs. “Just looking for nice presents for you.”

“Oh, Noct — you _know_ you don’t have to spend money on me, right? Like, we can just go have dinner and—”

“But I want to buy you nice things, doesn’t that count?”

“…I guess it does. Just, don’t go around buying like, a bouncing castle,” Prompto chokes out a laugh. “Oh, Gods. Can you imagine if we had a bouncing castle?”

“We should get a ball pit, too,” Noctis laughs. “And like, those vending machines filled with chips, and drinks, and chocolates.”

“Oooh! And a pool table!” Prompto continues excitedly. “I don’t know how to play pool, but it’d look good!”

Noctis laughs again. “So what you’re saying is that we basically should get our own arcade.”

“Totally, dude. We’d call it something cool like, _Insomnia’s Royal Homeboy and Not Royal Homeboy_.”

“…We have very different definitions of _cool_.”

“Hey!”

As Prompto keeps talking into his ear, Noctis is already looking in online shops the words _bouncing castle_ and _ball pit_.

* * *

 

“I need your help,” Noctis says to Gladio once they’re done practicing.

“What for? Did something happen?”

“No, no, nothing bad,” he immediately calms him down. Noctis sits down on the grass, motioning Gladio to do the same. “You have to promise you can’t tell Specs about this.”

“Why can’t I tell Iggy about it?” Gladio frowns at him, and gods, it’s still as intimidating as ever. “Noct. What did you do?”

“Nothing! …Yet,” Noctis smiles nervously. “So, my anniversary with Prompto is in a few days and I wanted to ask you something.”

“Go on.”

“Where can I buy an apartment?”

Gladio stares at him confusedly. Then, with the calmest voice he has — which Noctis knows he means he wants to yell — he asks: “Why do you want an apartment?”

“For an arcade.”

“An arcade,” Gladio repeats.

“Yeah. I… uh, I ordered a bouncing castle.”

“A—”

“And a ball pit. Also vending machines. And a new TV. Maybe a new console, as well.” Noctis blushes a bit, realizing now just how much money he’s spent. “I think I ordered a pool table as well. I’m not sure. It was late at night.”

Gladio looks like he wants to strangle him. Noctis relates.

“I know it sounds ridiculous.”

“It _is_.”

“But I really need an apartment. If Ignis finds out, he’s either gonna kill me or help me.”

“Don’t test Iggy — he could do both. Help you, and _then_ kill you. He’s really good with his daggers.”

“Not helping, Gladio.” Noctis sighs. “So, you know where I can find an apartment?”

It seems like Gladio’s confusion melted away, and now he just looks amused. “Yeah, I do.” He continues, chuckling, “You really do love this boy, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” and then quickly, Noctis adds, “let’s get going.”

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re buying an apartment,” Iris comments, because apparently she got dragged into this too. “Love can make you do incredible things.”

“Stupid things,” Gladio supplies.

“Can we stop talking about my love life and just get me the papers I need to sign?” Noctis rubs his temple — buying an apartment is much more complicated than he thought. “Also, where do I hire people to do the interior design?”

“This would be much easier if Ignis was here to help,” Iris says. Noctis frowns. Yes, it would, but also out of all people, disappointing Ignis with rushed decisions at three in the morning is what he dislikes the most. “Why don’t you call him?”

“He’s busy a lot,” Noctis explains, and it’s not a lie either. “I don’t want him to stress over this silly thing.”

“ _Silly thing_ , he says as he buys an apartment,” Gladio snickers.

“Shut it!”

Just as Gladio opens his mouth again, his phone rings. “It’s Iggy,” he says, picking up. “What’s up? …Yeah, he’s here. You wanna talk to him? Okay.”

Gladio hands the phone over to Noctis. A bit nervous, he places the phone on his ear and swallows before talking: “Hey, Ignis.”

“ _Your Highness_ ,” Uh-oh, the _Highness_ form. He’s pissed, alright. “ _How are you today?_ ”

“Pretty good,” Noctis replies. “What about you?”

“ _It’s a good day. Can I tell you something that happened?_ ”

“Uh, sure?”

“ _I arrived at your apartment, only to be received by a delivery guy asking me if Noctis Lucis Caelum was in the house. You know what else happened? He told me you had bought a_ bouncing castle _,_ ” Noctis feels his blood run cold as Ignis slowly pronounces the words. “ _And that he needed a direction to send it._ ”

“Oh. That’s funny…” Noctis swallows again. “I, ha. Must’ve been a prank or something, Specs.”

“ _Highness. Is there something you’re not telling me?_ ”

“…yeah. Remember I told you I wanted to buy Prompto something for our anniversary?”

“ _I do remember_.”

“Yeah, I might’ve gotten a bouncing castle. And a ball pit. And a pool table. And a vending machine. I might be in the process of getting a new, big apartment just for this.”

Ignis’ sigh is the only sign of disappointment Noctis gets. “ _Please send me your location_.”

“I will.” Grimacing a little, Noctis adds, “I’m sorry, Ignis.”

“ _It’s okay._ ”

The call ends. Noctis passes the phone back to Gladio.

“What did Iggy say?”

“He’s on his way,” Noctis sighs dejectedly. “I feel like he’s both exasperated and disappointed.”

“A typical mood when it comes to looking after you,” Gladio grins. Noctis glares at him. “Iggy’s not mad. If he got mad at you every time you did something stupid, he would’ve quitted by now.”

“I’m not sure if that’s comforting or insulting, but thanks, Gladio.”

Iris laughs. “Are we going to wait or are you going to sign the papers?”

“I’m gonna wait until Ignis gets here. I feel like I need his advice.”

“Mm, good idea. You do need parental guidance to buy things,” Iris jokes, and Gladio laughs loudly as Noctis shakes his head.

 

 

 

 

Ignis enters the room fifteen minutes later, suitcase in hand and wearing a look that tells Noctis he’d rather not be there at all. “I truly had hoped that it was a joke.”

“Hi, Specs,” Noctis waves, nervously.

Ignis sighs. “Hello, Noct.”

“Sorry,” he says again.

Ignis shrugs. “We’re good, worry not. Is Prompto aware of all of this?”

“No, he has no clue. He’s working right now, so he’s not texting me at all.” Noctis looks around the new apartment. “So, uh, who do I pay for the interior design and all those things?”

“I have contacted people and they’re on their way here. All you have to do is explain to them how you want your room, and that’s it.”

Noctis’ eyes light up immensely. “Ignis, you actual saint. Thank you so much! I owe you a big one!”

“You owe me a million ‘big ones’, Highness, but you can pay me back by cooking by yourself all this week.”

“ _Deal_.”

“Now, before you do anything stupid again, I’ll need you to leave. I will handle the paperwork from here on. Just go relax. Iris, go with him and make sure his credit card is not near his hands.”

“You got it,” Iris grins widely. “Have fun with the paperwork!”

“We will,” Gladio replies, and then they’re gone.

 

* * *

 

As the night approaches, Noctis lies awake on his bed. The paperwork’s all been taken care of, courtesy of Ignis, and all Noctis is left to do is to wait for the interior designers to call him back and for the anniversary to actually arrive. Two more days to go, he thinks.

He picks up the phone and dials Prompto.

Prompto picks up at the second ring. “Hey!”

“I miss you,” Noctis says, “can you stay over here for the entire weekend?”

He splutters out a laugh. “That’s one way to say hello. Sure, I’m free. I’ll be there in—”

“No, no, stay where you are. I’ll go pick you up, okay?”

“Okay,” Prompto replies. “Should I wait outside?”

“If you want. See you in a few minutes, okay?”

The best part of having a license is that he can pick up Prompto whenever he wants. Driving at night in Insomnia is the best thing, but he knows he’s going to enjoy the ride back to his apartment even more with Prompto by his side, because somehow, he makes things better without trying.

Prompto is waiting outside his house, playing on his phone with a bag next to his feet. He looks up when he hears Noctis’ car, and smiles brightly.

“Hey, you,” Prompto greets when Noctis parks in front of him. He jumps in the car, placing his bag on the backseat. Immediately after, his arms are thrown around Noctis’ neck and he’s kissing him happily. “I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Noctis laughs. “Sorry for calling in the middle of the night. I figured if our anniversary is in like, two days, might as well just come over for the weekend, right?”

“Yeah! Totally! Very well-thought. Is there anything for dinner?”

“Yup! Specs left us a _delicious_ dinner. If we hurry we might still get on time and not re-heat it.”

“ _Good_! I can’t wait!” Prompto stops, and then adds, “Also! Remember the Key sword game? It actually got really good! I’m addicted now!”

“Oh, really? What happened?”

“Well, you see…”

 

There’s nothing better after a great meal than playing videogames with Prompto. Noctis’ back is against the sofa, and Prompto’s back is against him, settled comfortably between Noctis’ legs. His hair smells so _good_ , and Prompto is always warm. He’s the perfect person to cuddle. Particularly, Noctis loves to squeeze him into a little hug when he’s not expecting it, or to pepper his cheeks and his neck with kisses while he plays. This always gets him a giggle or a laugh, and it only makes things better.

“Where do you wanna go have lunch on our anniversary?” he asks Prompto, nuzzling his nose against his hair, just because.

“Don’t really have a preference,” Prompto answers. “As long as we’re together. We could literally just order burgers and fries, and I’d be okay with that.”

“Would you, really?”

Prompto turns around to face Noctis. “Dude. It’s _me_.”

Noctis leans in, chuckling, and kisses him shortly. “You’re right. I forgot who I was talking to. But I was planning on going out for dinner at least. So, lazy day on pajamas and date night?”

“Sounds amazing,” Prompto grins, readjusting and leaning against Noctis again. “Okay, Noct, pay attention — this is _very_ important for the story!”

“Okay, okay, I’m focused!”

(At two in the morning, they’re barely awake enough to lift themselves up and go to bed. They both collapse on the bed, and they’re a mess of tangled limbs, but Noctis finds himself feeling warm and loved, so he’s not complaining.)

 

* * *

 

 “Happy anniversary!” Prompto says, bringing the breakfast to the bed. “I know I’ve already said it when I woke up, _but_ : I am now actually awake, and I can actually kiss you now!”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Whatever he had to add was cut short, as Prompto didn’t waste any time in leaning in and kissing him. Noctis keeps him close, holding his hands on his neck. “Happy anniversary.”

“I got you your present,” Prompto gets up, looking for the bag he brought yesterday. Noctis’ eyes widen — he can’t _exchange_ gifts now. His gifts are in _another_ apartment. That doesn’t seem to affect Prompto, who comes back with the present in his hands. “Here. Uh, I – I really hope you like it.”

He pushes it on Noctis’ hands. It’s shaped like a book. Noctis frowns slightly, tearing the wrapping off, and it’s not a book. It’s an _album_.

It’s plain white, and in the middle of the cover it says **_you and me_**. Noctis opens it, and immediately feels his chest squeeze.

“Yeah, I basically just put together all the photos I’ve taken of us since we’ve became friends?” Prompto scratches the back of his head, laughing nervously. “I thought you might like it?”

Noctis runs his finger through the photos, being reminded of every single moment — every single moment of the day where Prompto would say _sit still, I’m gonna take a picture_ , every moment where Noctis insisted for him to be in the pic, and moments where Noctis didn’t even notice Prompto was pointing the camera at him. Every photo has a little story, a little memory, and every page is filled with doodles by Prompto: little hearts and little chocobos drawn all over them, but not over the photos.

Noctis swallows. Suddenly it’s getting hard to breathe. He got _material_ gifts. A bouncing castle or whatever did not hold the same meaning as _this_.

“Noct? You okay?”

He couldn’t articulate what he felt. He leans in, going in for a kiss, because that’s what he knows how to express — the words will come to him soon, but for now, the actions will have to do. He slides his hands down Prompto’s waist, holding him, _feeling him_. Prompto’s too good. Prompto’s _too good_ , and yet, he still chooses to be with Noctis.

“I love it,” Noctis says, breathily. “I love it so much.”

Prompto grins. “Wow. If that was the reaction I was gonna get, I should’ve been giving you albums earlier,” he giggles, but then sobers up immediately. “I’m happy you like it. I love you, too.”

Reluctantly, he lets Prompto go. He could spend the entire day just kissing him, but also, Noctis is very hungry. He lets Prompto know this, and they spend the morning on bed watching silly cartoons, reminiscing on old photos, and staying close together underneath their big blanket, and Noctis has never felt more love towards someone than right now.

 

 

At night, Noctis drags Prompto by his hand to the apartment where the whole _improvised_ arcade was.

“Welcome to…” Noctis hesitates. Is he really going to say it? “Welcome to _Insomnia’s Royal Homeboy and Not Royal Homeboy_.”

Prompto’s eyes light up immensely when he enters and sees the ball pit. Noctis proudly grins and continues, “There’s a room with a bouncing castle, and we have one just for vending machines. And the pool table!”

Prompto grins excitedly. “Noct! How did you manage to rent this place?”

“Rent?” Noctis huffs. “I bought it.”

“ _What_.”

“Yeah, uh, you mentioned to not buy a bouncing castle, but you seemed so excited, so I assumed you wanted it?”

“Noct,” Prompto breathes out. “You didn’t have to — _I was joking_!”

Noctis tries for a nervous smile. Truly, all he wants is to be swallowed by the ground. “So, you don’t like it?”

“ _GODS_ , is that what you’re thinking?” he gets close to Noctis, grabbing both of his arms. “I _love_ this, I do! I just don’t feel like I’m worth you spending _this_ much money… like, Noct, it’s _so_ much!”

Noctis frowns. “That’s the problem.”

“Huh?”

“You saying you’re not worth spending this much money. That’s the thing — Prompto, I would’ve spent a million more for you. I — crap, I don’t know how to say this.”

Prompto is staring at him, expecting an explanation. Noctis sighs.

“I’m not—I’m not _good_ at sentimental things, you know? Like. You’re _too_ good at everything, Prompto. Your idea with the album — I _can’t_ offer you those kinds of things. But I want to. And I use what I can to try and show you that I do care, but I keep failing. The thing is—the point is; I don’t care about the money. I care about whether I’m giving you something that shows just how much you mean to me, you know?” Noctis sighs again. “I’m not making any sense. What I’m trying to say is: I love you, and I want to show that I love you, even if it means me doing stupid things like buying an apartment just for an arcade.”

Prompto looks at him in pure awe, before getting closer and wrapping Noctis in the tightest hug in the world. Noctis hugs back as tight as he can.

“Thank you,” Prompto whispers. “This means the world to me. I love you, Noct.” Pulling back, he grins and punches Noctis’ chest playfully. “Do you want me to kick your ass at pool?”

“We _don’t_ know how to play pool,” Noctis reminds him.

“Meh, we’ll get by,” he grabs his hand and drags him to the room where the pool table is.

He and Prompto end up making their own rules in pool, throwing each other balls in the ball pit, and trying to tackle the other down in the bouncing castle. Most of the time, it ended on them kissing, but _still_. It was a _fight to death_ nonetheless.

“Thank you for one year,” Noctis says all of the sudden. “I—I hope for more.”

In response, Prompto kisses him again, and adds: “For the second year we should just buy a roller coaster.”

“Don’t tempt me, Prompto Argentum.”

Prompto laughs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At two in the afternoon, Ignis opens the door to the apartment Noctis bought for the arcade. He sees bags of chips on the floor, balls, and cans of cola all scattered throughout the room. He opens the door to the room where the bouncing castle is, only to find Prompto and Noctis fast asleep on it.

Ignis is not sure whether to feel endeared or concerned.

He chooses to close the door and not look back.

**Author's Note:**

> 15 year old prompto: yo dude wouldn't it be SICK if we could buy like, a RACING car  
> 15 year old noctis: yeah it would!!!  
> 15 year old noctis, the next day, picking up prompto with the racing car: i got the car  
> 15 year old prompto: DUDE I WAS JUST JOKING OH MY GOD???????????????


End file.
